Last Chances
by sports 9
Summary: Tony realized his feelings for Kate a long time ago, after she got held hostage twice, he was going to her house to tell her how he felt, but she was not there and her house had been broken into.  Can't tell you much more, but very Tate in the end.
1. Figuring out Feelings

**NCIS:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS at all, otherwise I would have never let Sasha Alexander leave, and Tate would have happened.

**Summary:** I am not really that good at summaries because I am old school and write then type, but it is my first fic so it might not be that good. It is Tate, Ari takes Kate hostage and Tony realizes that one day Ari might actually kill Kate so he decides to tell her how he feels.

**Rating**: T just to be careful.

**A/N:** I don't write stories with Ziva, and if they do have her she does not stay, or they are Ziva bashing, because I don't like Ziva.

It was a late night at the bullpen so Kate and Tony were packing up to go home.

"Hey Kate, hold the elevator?" Tony called packing his stuff faster and running to the elevator.

"Sure." Kate responded holding the elevator door.

"Thanks."

"Yep." Kate didn't like it but she was getting used to this small talk between them. Ever since she had been held hostage in autopsy, Tony seemed to get really protective, then when Ari took her hostage again, except this time alone and to a farm, he seemed to get even more protective. So protective it seemed that they didn't bicker as much as they used to, and she kind of missed it.

"Kate, earth to Kate."

"What?"

"The elevator ride is over."

"Oh thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Yea, bye." Tony knew that he didn't want her to leave him, but if he followed her, it might creep her out. So, as he did every night, he drove home in silence. Grabbed something to drink, put in a movie, and fell asleep on the couch.

Kate, on the other hand, had fallen asleep in her bed quite easily; it had been a long hard day. She was sleeping when she heard a noise, she instantly got up, grabbed her gun, and headed to the door. When she got there the door was already open, but before she could turn around she felt something cover her mouth and she fell unconscious.

Okay I promise that there will be more Tate in the next chapter or the chapter after that.

Read and review, it is my first fic so I really could use you critism or compliments. So please review, even if it is only one person.


	2. Finding Out What Happened

**NCIS:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS at all, otherwise I would have never let Sasha Alexander leave, and Tate would have happened.

**Summary:** I am not really that good at summaries because I am old school and write then type, but it is my first fic so it might not be that good. It is Tate, Ari takes Kate hostage and Tony realizes that one day Ari might actually kill Kate so he decides to tell her how he feels.

**Rating**: T just to be careful.

**A/N:** As promised, the next chapter. P.S. for all you readers, I have no idea what to call the chapters, so if you could help, I will give you a little summary for the chapter and then you can pick out what you want it to be called.

When Kate finally woke up she was sitting on someone's lap, who had a gun pushed lightly to her temple, in a vehicle, and her hands were cuffed behind her.

"Ah Caitlin, you are awake."

"No, I am still asleep."

"Ah you still have your sense of humor towards me."

"Oh really, do I?" Ari just smiled and tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Yes, you do." He whispered in her ear. Kate felt it and tried to pull away, but soon remembered the position she was in and gave up knowing, from autopsy, that his hold was too strong to get away from. Ari, noticing her attempts to get away, just smiled again.

*Kate's House*

Tony arrived at Kate's apartment, planning on telling her how he felt, however when he got there, her door was open and her place was a mess. Tony pulled out his cell phone and quickly pressed speed dial 2.

"Gibbs."

"Yeah boss. You have to come to Kate's apartment quickly, it has been broken in and there is no sign of her."

"That bastard, Ari, has her."

"I don't know boss."

"No you might not, but I do." Gibbs arrived at Kate's apartment within 5 minutes, even though he was 20 minutes away.

"What have you collected Tony?"

"Well, I checked out the bedroom, it looks like she was asleep. Then she must have heard a noise, grabbed her gun, went to check it out, ran to her door when she realized it was open, and then didn't get the chance to turn around before the attacker got her." Tony looked around the room again and noticed a napkin on the ground he went over to it, picked it up and smelt it. "Chloroform, boss. She didn't get a chance to turn around, because she was probably put unconscious by it."

"Good work DiNozzo. McGee what have you got."

"Ah all there was in her trash was food, garbage, and nothing out of the ordinary boss, so she probably wasn't raped."

"Well there is a relief. Good work McGee."

*The Vehicle*

Kate was thrown into a room with no windows, one door, a bed, a toilet, and a desk.

"Welcome to your new home Caitlin."

"Eww."

"Well get used to it." Ari said as he threw her on the bed, undid her cuffs, turned around, and started to leave before turning back, "I almost forgot, you will get 1 shower a week, you will get 3 meals daily, and if you try to escape, the consequences shall be severe. Welcome Home again." Kate had gotten off the bed and made her way to attack him, but he turned around and threw her against the wall. Then he punched her in the stomach, so she started to fall down a little bit, but he lifted her up by her arms, leaving bruises, and threw her on the bed. Then he crawled on top of her, put her arms above her head, and started to lean down to kiss her. She tried to pull back, but he was just too strong for her, he then made his way down to her neck whispering, "I told you the consequences would be severe, for you, but not for me."

_**A/N: Sorry about the ending but I have to keep you interested somehow, don't I. Well hope you like it and I promise that there will be a new story at least by the end of next week, I am busy babysitting this week, and it is my birthday week so I will be busy.**_


	3. Tracing Calls

**NCIS:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS at all, otherwise I would have never let Sasha Alexander leave, and Tate would have happened.

**Summary:** Well in case you are choosing to just ignore the first two chapters then I will give you a brief summary. Tony finally admitted to himself that he likes Kate and he wants to date her, so he drives to her house to tell her, but when he gets there her house is broken in. Meanwhile Kate is being held hostage by Ari again, she tried to escape the room that he put her in, but he counter-acted her attempt and now she is facing severe consequences, for her, but not him.

**P.S.:** For you readers who read the first 2 chapters, did you notice that Gibbs is Tony's speed dial 2, any guesses as to who speed dial 1 is? Well if you don't know you will figure out soon.

**Rating**: K+ for some language.

**A/N:** As promised, the next chapter. P.S. for all you readers, I have no idea what to call the chapters, so if you could help, I will give you a little summary for the chapter and then you can pick out what you want it to be called. Still an option.

*NCIS*

"Gibbs, what are we going to do? Ari is not just going to keep taking Kate hostage and then letting her go, unharmed. One time he will permanently damage her, I don't know if I could face that fact Gibbs."

"Tony, you have to calm down, we will find Kate, unharmed and untouched."

"Okay. McGee, any trace on her cell phone?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, hurry up McGee, this isn't just another murder victim, this is Kate, do you want to treat her like another murder victim? Huh probie, do you?"

"No, Tony, she is not just another murder victim, but I can't change the speed of tracing a phone just because this person is alive. So would you please stop yelling at me, I am doing the best I can?"

"Right, sorry McGee. It just seems so weird to not have Kate here saying some remark at me."

*Kate & Ari*

Kate was scared, she knew she was, and she admitted it to herself. But she also knew that she couldn't just sit here and not do anything so she pulled up her knee and kneed him in the groin, he groaned in pain and loosened his grip a little bit. Kate took advantage of that, she wiggled her way out of his grip, and ran to the corner, in the dark, as far from him as possible.

She slid down the wall and put her head in her knees. When she heard him get up and leave, which wasn't that hard because he slammed the door shut on his way out, she started to cry.

She cried because she was afraid of what would happen to her, because she missed Gibbs and McGee, but she missed Tony the most, the way they bickered and flirted, she cried because of what almost happened, and she cried because she would never get to see Tony, Gibbs, or McGee again.

But then she heard her cell phone start to vibrate and she picked it up.

*NCIS*

"McGee, is there some way that I can help to make the trace on her cell phone go faster?"

"Yeah, actually Tony, it would help if you called her." So Tony pulled out his cell phone and dialed speed dial 1.

"Kate."

"Kate, are you okay."

"Oh god, Tony, it is such a relief to hear your voice. I am fine, well physically. Ari Haswari came in my house last night and took me hostage."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know, I am just in a small room with no windows and one door."

"Okay stay on the phone though, we are tracing this call."

"Tony, hurry, I'm scared." This broke Tony's heart, Kate, of all people, was scared, and that frieghtened him.

"Alright Kate, we will, I promise. I promise that we will find you also."

"Tony, I have traced the call."

"Kate we know where you are, stay on the phone."

"I can't, someone's coming, and they can't know that I have my phone."

"Okay Kate, hang in there, we will be there to save you soon."

"I will Tony." With that Kate hung up the phone.

"Come on DiNozzo, you are with me. McGee, you stay here and send me the coordinates of Kate's location."

Gibbs and Tony jumped in the car and started to drive to the location McGee told them, with the way Gibbs was driving Tony could have swore that he hit at least 90 mph, but it didn't bother Tony, he just wanted to save Kate.

_**A/N: So will they save Kate, will they find her, but have to face Ari to get her, will Ari have rigged the trace of the call and send them to the wrong place? It is up to you, all you have to do is tell me your opinion. So tell me what you want to happen, and if you want to, review! Thank you for the reviews that I got on the first chapter, it is too soon to get reviews from the second chapter. So review if you can, I like to hear your opinion.**_

_**Next chapter will be up soon.**_

_Sporty Girl 8!_


	4. Rescuing Kate, Or not

**NCIS:**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own NCIS at all, otherwise I would have never let Sasha Alexander leave, and Tate would have happened.**

**Summary:**** Okay in case you are not reading the other chapters, or just forgot, then here is a little summary. Tony was going to tell Kate that he loved her but when he got there her house had been broken into and she was missing. Ari has Kate, and he took her to a place that nobody knows about. Kate pissed Ari off, but then realized that she has her cell phone when Tony calls her. Tony and McGee traced the call, so Tony and Gibbs are on their way there now.**

**P.S.:**** Tony's speed dial 1 is Kate, for all you reading all the chapters, did you notice that in the last chapter?**

**Rating:**** T for possible language**

**A/N:**** As promised, the next chapter. P.S. for all you readers, I have no idea what to call the chapters, so if you could help, I will give you a little summary for the chapter and then you can pick out what you want it to be called. **

*Kate*

Kate heard the door open and close, but she stayed in her position against the wall.

"Caitlin, your first meal is here." Kate was starved; she could have been in this place for hours without knowing it.

"I don't want it." Ari looked at her, he noticed her features, and they told him that she was hungry, tired, and had been crying.

"Caitlin I can guarantee that I did not poison your food, what good would you be then?"

"For your own use, or to torture NCIS?"

"Ouch Caitlin, that hurts." Kate hated it when he said Caitlin, which is why she always told people to call her Kate.

"Yeah, well join the club."

"Are you sure that you are not hungry, you look very hungry to me."

"Okay, I will have some, but I want to eat alone, not with and audience, and definitely not with you."

"Okay. Oh I almost forgot to tell you, you have to earn your dinner."

"How is that?" Ari just smiled and started to move to the corner where Kate was.

*Tony and Gibbs*

"Gibbs, what if she's not there? What if Ari is beating on her? What if he-"

"Tony shut up, have confidence, she will be okay. Trust me, that is what my gut is telling me."

"Okay boss, she will be okay, she will be okay." Tony repeated to himself over and over.

They soon arrived at the location that McGee told them. Tony kicked the door in and Gibbs ran inside first, with Tony on his heels behind. They saw a door leading downstairs so Gibbs opened it and Tony ran downstairs, where he found another door, he also heard voices coming from that door.

*Kate*

"Forget it, I'm not hungry anymore."

"Oh, come on Caitlin, is it really that bad."

"With you, yes."

"Well then you can starve."

"Good. Anyways, I will get out of here before I starve."

"Fine." Ari opened the door and walked out, little did he know that Tony and Gibbs were standing right outside the door.

"Freeze, Ari."

"Ah, Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo. I bet I have what you are here for." With that Ari walked back into the room, grabbed Kate by the arms, leaving bruises again, and brought her out.

"Ari I swear, if you even so much as put a scratch on her, I will put a bullet through your head."

"Gibbs, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"Don't even use that word when talking to me."

"Let Kate go."

"Tony? Gibbs?" Kate said looking up and seeing them for the first time clearly, for some reason her head was spinning and she felt dizzy.

"Yeah Kate, it's us." Tony said looking confused. Then Kate's body fell limp, as she passed out in Ari's arms.

"Kate, damn it Ari, what did you do to her?" Tony yelled.

"Nothing agent DiNozzo, at least not yet."

"Give her to me and we will talk about weather you live or die." Gibbs said looking very angry.

"Fine." Ari said tossing Kate's body at Tony, who caught it, and ran. Kate felt to light to Tony's liking.

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

"Gibbs do you hear that?"

"Yeah, we have got to go." Tony picked up Kate in his arms and they ran for the door.

_**A/N: Will they get out alive or not. It is up to you, just send your opinion to me in a review and then you could be the deciding factor, I just need to know that at least one person is still reading my story.**_

_**In case anyone was wondering, what Ari told Kate that she had to do, was kiss him, nothing serious. But then if she did that, he was going to make it harder to earn her next meal.**_

_**So read and review please. Next chapter is the Tate chapter.**_

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


	5. The First Kiss

**NCIS:**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own NCIS at all, otherwise I would have never let Sasha Alexander leave, and Tate would have happened.**

**Summary:**** Okay in case you are not reading the other chapters, or just forgot, then here is a little summary. Tony was going to tell Kate that he loved her but when he got there her house had been broken into and she was missing. Ari has Kate, and he took her to a place that nobody knows about. Kate pissed Ari off, but then realized that she has her cell phone when Tony calls her. Tony and McGee traced the call. Tony and Gibbs are there, they have Kate back and there is a bomb in the building. **

**P.S.:**** Tony's speed dial 1 is Kate, for all you reading all the chapters, did you notice that in the last chapter?**

**Rating:**** T for possible language**

**A/N:**** As promised, the next chapter. P.S. for all you readers, I have no idea what to call the chapters, so if you could help, I will give you a little summary for the chapter and then you can pick out what you want it to be called. **

"Gibbs, we're not going to make it out in time."

"Tony, I am going to go after Ari. You take Kate to safety, I think that she has been through enough."

"Gibbs, you can't go back in there, the bomb is still in there."

"I won't, I am going to circle around back and cut Ari off."

"Boss, be careful."

Gibbs started to walk off, keeping a safe distance between the building and himself.

A few minutes after Gibbs had walked off, Kate woke up.

"Hey Kate. How are you feeling?"

"Weak."

"Well Gibbs went off to get Ari. When he gets back, we are bringing you home." Tony said taking Kate in a hug. Suddenly the building exploded, making Kate jump slightly. Tony just brought her to the ground and crawled on top of her to shield her.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you, the building was wired to explode."

"That little bit of information would have been good to know."

"Kate, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Tony."

"I like you."

"Well, I knew that, I like you too."

"No Kate, I really like you."

"Oh, Tony I really like you too." Kate said while turning around so she was on her back, and facing him. Tony leaned down and kissed Kate.

"Oh, so that is how you knew something was wrong with Kate. I was always wondering how you knew that Kate was missing."

"Yeah boss, that is how I knew."

"Well, it is about time you two finally admitted it. Now maybe I won't have to listen to your endless flirting."

"Did you catch Ari?" Kate asked, fear in her eyes.

"No Kate, I didn't, but I will be damned if he pulls a stunt like this again."

"What are we going to do, boss? We can't just let Kate stay alone while Ari is on the loose."

"We are going to start a protection detail."

_**A/N: So Kate and Tony are finally together, yay! There will probably be only two more chapters. You guys are the authors, should Ari die, or not? Should Tony kill him or not? Should he take Kate hostage again or not? If he does take her hostage again, there will be more than two chapters left. So you guys are the story tellers, just send your opinion to me, review the story!**_


	6. The Final Battle

**NCIS:**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own NCIS at all, otherwise I would have never let Sasha Alexander leave, and Tate would have happened.**

**Summary:**** Okay in case you are not reading the other chapters, or just forgot, then here is a little summary. Tony was going to tell Kate that he loved her but when he got there her house had been broken into and she was missing. Ari has Kate, and he took her to a place that nobody knows about. Kate pissed Ari off, but then realized that she has her cell phone when Tony calls her. Tony and McGee traced the call. Tony and Gibbs are there, they have Kate back and there is a bomb in the building. Kate and Tony got out safely, and Tony kissed Kate telling her how he felt so they are together.**

**Rating:**** T for possible language**

**A/N:**** As promised, the next chapter. P.S. for all you readers, I have no idea what to call the chapters, so if you could help, I will give you a little summary for the chapter and then you can pick out what you want it to be called. **

"Tony go get the car so we can bring Kate home to change."

"On it boss." Tony ran off to get the car. Gibbs looked at Kate. Her face was dirty, she had a little blood on her face, and he was sure that she had bruises in places he couldn't see.

"Kate?"

"Yeah boss?"

"What did Ari do to you?" Gibbs asked turning around not wanting to see Kate, he was afraid that she would see his concern, getting rid of his tough guy cover up.

"He-" but Kate never did finish her sentence as someone came up behind her and grabbed her by her lower arm and around her neck.

"He what, Kate?" Gibbs asked turning around, seeing Ari, and drew his gun. "Ari you let go of her now."

"Oh please Gibbs, you know me better than that," Ari said moving Kate in front of him as a shield. "and I know you better than that, you would never shoot Caitlin."

"He doesn't have to shoot at all." Tony said behind Ari with his gun pointed at Ari's temple. Tony shot the gun, Ari falling to the ground, pulling Kate to the ground with him, but Tony re-acted and grabbed Kate quickly.

"Good work Tony. Now come on, let's get Kate home so she can change."

*NCIS*

"Kate, you're going to have to give your Incident Report, and Witness Statement."

"Alright Gibbs will do."

"Tony let go of Kate so she can." Ever since they got into the elevator, Tony had his arms around Kate, holding her.

"Can't boss, she might get away again."

"Whatever DiNozzo."

"Kate, I love you so much, I will never let anything like that happen to you again." Tony said finally letting go of her, "Oh yeah, we have to go down to Ducky, then to Abby."

"Why?"

"Well Ducky is going to see if you have any major injuries, and well you need to let Abby know that you are okay."

"Alright let's go."

*Autopsy*

"Well Caitlin, you didn't sustain any major injuries, just bruising to the wrists, stomach, arm, one small one on your back, and lower lip. I don't mean to be rude, by how did you get these injuries."

"Well the bruising on the wrists is from him restraining me. The stomach is from him punching me there. The ones on my arm are from him grabbing me. The one on my back is from him throwing me against the wall. The lower lip is from him slapping me in the face."

"He did all that to you Katie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I… because…"

"Caitlin wasn't ready for that information to be revealed yet."

"Thank you Ducky."

"Kate, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes Tony. Though I am afraid of having nightmares, and not getting sleep, or even getting kidnapped again."

"Kate, I will stay at your apartment, or you could even stay at mine. You will sleep just fine, and you will definetly not get kidnapped again."

*Kate's Apartment*

"Tony, you really don't have to stay."

"Yes I do Kate." Kate crawled into her bed next to Tony, who instantly put his arms around her waist, and she laid in his chest.

"Kate."

"Yeah Tony?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Tony." Kate soon fell asleep, she didn't have any nightmares, she didn't get kidnapped again. Everything was normal, and perfect as she laid there and slept, getting her first full night of sleep in 2 days.

_**A/N: Sorry the ending is kinda stupid, I couldn't figure out how to end this story, so sorry. But the story is finished, so I will be focusing my time on my other story "NCIS: Forever & Always". As for the rest of this story, you pick how they ended up, if they got married, if they had a huge fight and broke up, if Kate died, as a result to twilight. Be creative and choose your own ending.**_

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


End file.
